


Skyfall Revisited

by AprilforSpring



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond这两年没有再回天幕庄园。而当他终于再次踏上这片土地时，Q陪在他的身边。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall Revisited

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skyfall Revisited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885153) by [mimosa (Error305_Proxy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error305_Proxy/pseuds/mimosa). 



Bond这两年没有再回天幕庄园。而当他终于再次踏上这片土地时，Q陪在他的身边。回天幕庄园的路上军需官一直处于昏睡中，他为了完成MI6的防火墙更新已经熬夜两宿了。

这是他们第一次一起度假期。

Bond雇来的团队（或者说，是让Kincade雇来的）高效的完成了重建工作。当他们到达目的地时，庄园俨然已是准备就绪，根据Q的要求还升级了通讯卫星和电力系统。Bond让Q先行一步，他在车旁靠了一会儿（新的阿斯顿马丁，由他的军需官进行了私人改装），整理好他们的行李，还有他的思绪。

他走进门廊时，Q已经连接好了他的笔记本电脑，正和军需部联系上。Bond将他们的行李放在门边，四处逛着，那感觉挥散不去，一切都过于崭新却不再有那种感觉。就仿佛他的世界难以言喻地倾斜几度，不至于使人注意到，但却让人感到不安。

Q抬起头望向他，露出一个浅浅的笑容，而Bond感觉他的世界向着正轨倾斜回去。

Bond带着Q参观了整幢房子，阅览室、卧房和枪械室。每一件物品都按照原样复制到位，但Bond不断地发现那些小细节尖叫出异样：少掉的那些生锈钉子，和没有留下任何痕迹的餐柜。

Bond领着Q去了牧师洞和礼拜堂，都根据他的要求完成了重建。除了向Q讲述它们为何物之外他没有多说一句，但他并不需要，因为Q冰凉的手触碰上他的手，轻轻用力捏了捏。当几秒钟后Q顺势抽开手时，Bond紧紧抓住他的手，两人在从礼拜堂回屋子的路上都牵着对方的手。

Q见到了Kincade，后者很高兴得知Bond没有独自一人的回来，这次也没有一个疯子跟在他的身后。Kincade一下子就喜欢上了Q，邀请两人这周末共进晚餐，Q代表Bond接受了邀请，一切顺利起航。

第一个晚上他们没有做爱，Q疲倦不堪即使他想要，而Bond的脑中盘旋着太多的事情。他们在主卧室相拥入眠。午夜时分Bond从噩梦中惊醒，发现Q已醒来，一只手抚摸着他的头发。他们沉默相对而最后Bond昏昏沉沉地入睡，整夜还是带着不安。

当他再次苏醒时，Q坐起靠在床头，用他的笔记本电脑工作着，一股咖啡的香气从Bond不太能辨出的地方飘来，阳光在窗帘的缝隙间流动。Q看向他，微笑，倾身献上一吻。

“早安。”Q柔声说道，“我之前从没想过我会比你醒得早。我们都开始变老了，是不是？”

“的确。”Bond一边说道，一边在床上伸了个懒腰，就像一只大型猫科动物。“你睡得如何？”

“很好，谢谢你。”Q关上他的笔记本电脑，将其放置在一边，重新依偎到Bond的身旁。特工翘起嘴角，他的军需官即使在他们一起经历了这一切之后还是这般充满了不必要地礼貌，几乎就是条件反射。

“我喜欢这里。”说完之后Q没再出声。Bond低头瞥了一眼，看到军需官已经合上了眼睛。他们的四肢交缠在一起，Bond断定Q几秒钟之后就会再次入眠。

“是吗？”Bond在Q的太阳穴上印上一吻，“好消息是我们会在这里住一整周。”

“很好。”Q靠着Bond的肩膀低低呢喃，而女王的秘密特工太了解他的爱人，怀里的男人已进入梦乡，不必再试着继续这场谈话了。

稍后，很久之后，他们享受了一场缓慢缠绵的性爱，漫无目的地赖在床上消磨着早晨的时光，只是因为这次他们可以。Bond和Q逛了逛草场的空地，因为军需官说他从没有见过野狐狸，而Bond对此表示不可接受。

他注视着Q跑在自己前面的背影，对方时不时地回过身来奚落他，让他跟上，问他是不是需要一根拐杖。他微笑，加快脚步抓住军需官，将他拉近，吻住，再放手让那个年轻的男人逃脱，就像是一个小孩子，而不是军需部部长。

他回过身，向庄园的方向望去，缕缕青烟从烟囱飘出，那是他为他们的归来而点起的火炉。一切看上去还是太过崭新，和他记忆中的一切出现偏差。

“James，一只狐狸！”Q在他身后喊道，他转身看见一个模糊的影子消失在高耸的杂草后。他看见Q的脸上绽开一个灿烂的微笑，小跑步地跑向自己。

“你看见没？它速度好快，我猜这附近一定有更多。”Q兴奋地诉说着，以一种他通常用来讲述电脑程式和新型改装武器的音调。

“我看见了。庄园周围的确有很多的狐狸。Kincade那天还在抱怨这个。”

“我们应该去看看能不能找到一个狐狸洞。” Q激动地说道，立马拽住Bond的小臂，“那会不会太罪过？”

Bond任由自己被拖着走过整片草地。当他们放慢脚步时，他又悄悄回头瞥了一眼庄园。午后的阳光打在屋顶上，而他不曾见过这个角度下的庄园，这提醒着他眼前的庄园和回忆中的不同。

Q再次伸手牵住他，回首对他微笑。在这一刹那，Bond领悟到庄园是否和记忆中的相同这并不重要，又或者是油漆没有想象中的那样斑驳，灯光不似过去那般闪烁，这些都不重要。Bond感觉到脑内的记忆在瞬间凝固、转换，回忆就只是回忆而已。他稍稍加快步速跟上他的军需官，决定他们能创造属于两人自己的、关于天幕的回忆。那些温暖人心的记忆带着早晨苏醒时流淌的光线、微笑的军需官、悠闲的手牵手和第一次探访狐狸的经历。

Bond肆意地笑着，将Q拉进另一吻中。他的军需官咯咯笑着，嘴唇放开再贴上，然后兴致勃勃地拉着Bond再次启程。

或许，记忆还要加上一笔，一起去找狐狸洞。


End file.
